onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:K the AWC
Welcome K the AWC "K, the AWC" user YOHOHOHOHO!!! K''', the AWC is now '''K the AWC user! Hip hip hooray! Let's sing to celebrate the joyous occasion... ♫ ♪'' For he's a jolly good fellow'', ♫ Oh he's a jolly good fellow, ♪ Hey he's a jolly good fellow.... ♫ ♪ Let's hang 'im on a tree! ♪ ♫ YOHOHOHOHOOOOO! Welcome aboard, fellow pirate matey! Hope you find it as entertaining and fun as when you were an AWC. 05:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello AYET-san! Thanks for your warm welcome, I'm still trying to learn the functions of the wikia so I didn't even notice that my talk page had a message :D K the AWC (talk) 14:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yo K. I happen to notice your reply to me, but at your own talk page. Usually when a user want to reply to another's message, he/she will post the message right at the receiver's talk page. This way when the recipient logs in, he will get a notification of a message awaiting. Most of the time you should able to spot the link to users talk page in their (custom) signature. In my signature, hover to the sheath of the cane sword and you will see a popup saying User talk:AYET. Click on that will bring you to my talk page. To leave a message for the first time, click on the Leave Message button, fill up the edit summary (which serves as the header of the message you are about to leave behind), write up your messages in the content section and remember to sign with 4 tildes. Then Publish. If you are posting a second or third message under the same title, just go to the relevant title and click on the Edit sign. You will be brought to a familiar environment (as per first time message above), ignore Edit Summary and just write up your message and publish. Hope the above helps. Drop a note to me (or other veterans) if you have any further enquiry on the matter, all of us will be more than happy to assist. 06:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Greeks, Greeks everywhere. 09:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Ti leei 09:53, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Kalws Irthes Kalws irthes file mou! 10:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Caribou's cover story Yup, exeis dikio! Poli sosti paratirisi!Vazelos3 (talk) 11:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Telika itan autoi! Auto pou prose3es borei na mi to paratirise oute o idios o Oda! Vazelos3 (talk) 16:21, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Animal based techniques Pou to 3etriposes auto re file? oraios! Na sou po tin alitheia, tha perimeno na to do sto anime, giati an ontos einai keraunoi tha 3eneroso poli giati tha nai poli akiro.. Alla auto pou vrikes tairiazei kai optika me tin sigkekrimeni epithesi, opote dino polles pithanotites na exeis dikio. Vazelos3 (talk) 13:18, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Yo!! Xronia polla file mou kales giortes!